


Valentines Gift

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No one is underaged, Originally posted Feb 2017, Short, Sleepy Kisses, Story request, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff, background Tim/Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Damian does not see the point of making such a big fuss over a such an asinine holiday.





	Valentines Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon who asked for some dickdami kisses. No, you were not too late :)
> 
> -
> 
> As a side note, man my writing style has changed these last couple years.

“Are you seriously just going to train all night? It’s Valentine’s Day!” said Stephanie frowning at Damian as he continued to do chin-ups on the high bars.

“-tt- It’s a mindless holiday meant to churn out profit from mindless lovesick couples during the slow season after the holidays.” Damian replied stiffly even as he kept his breathing slow and steady through the next rep.

“Killjoy much? Geez, who shoved a stick up your ass?” Stephanie made a face at him.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy because Dick’s on a mission and he hasn’t seen him in a while.” Tim called over from where he was typing  at the console.

“Aw, Dami-baby’s grumpy because his beau on Valentines.” a teasing smile crept onto Stephs face.

“You’re impaired, Brown.” Damian gave her a disgusted face. Stephanie just grinned wider.

“Oh come on, as if you don’t know that Dick would totally drag you out and lavish you in gifts if he were here. He loves Valentines.” Stephanie said.

“-tt-” Damian tried to ignore her and focus on his exercise. She wasn’t wrong though. Dick did love these kinds of sappy holiday’s. Damian wasn’t a fan, but Dick usually managed to do something Damian liked enough that it made the hassle slightly more tolerable. Last year… no, that was not the kind of thoughts to be having while Stephanie and Tim were still in the room. Damian focused straight ahead and hoped any flush to his complexion would be written off as part of his workout.

“Alright, Steph, I’m ready now.” Tim said wrapping up whatever he had been doing.

“About time, boyfriend.” Stephanie grinned hopping off her perch to kiss him quickly and lace their fingers together, “Shall we?”  
“We shall. See you later Damian.” Tim called as they walked out.

Sometimes that couple was so cute Damian could puke. And he was not jealous at all they were going out together while he was by himself. Never.  

Damian stewed for a while over what Stephanie had said while he finished up his other exercises on the high bar before dropping slightly to the ground. Dick would be sad he’d missed the idiotic holiday, Damian reflected. And maybe Damian wasn’t a huge fan of it, but he did love Dick and the thought of the way his lover’s face would light over similar silly things… despite himself, a plan started to form.

* * *

 

A week or two later, Damian crept into Dick’s apartment late at night. His lover had just returned and was crashed in their bed, costume haphazardly thrown off in a trail all the way there. Damian shook his head at the careless mess and proceeded to put the box he’d brought with him into the freezer.

He hadn’t been able to bring himself to buy any of the gaudy cheap chocolates covered in cheesy love notes no matter how much Dick would have loved them. Damian felt like he would have died of embarrassment. Instead, he’d had Alfred assist him in making a simple fudge that could be cut into neat, unassuming little squares and put into a box. He’d debated how he should present it, but honestly even in the best case scenario would probably have him getting unacceptably flustered before the end of it. So here he was sneaking into his lovers apartment at 4am and stuffing unmarked homemade fudge in his freezer for him to find. Dick could be confused when he found it, Damian decided, what mattered was that he would like them.

There was an alarming amount of frozen dinner in the freezer, Damian made a mental note to inform Alfred they might need to stage another intervention.

His gift safely delivered, there wasn’t much point in Damian sticking around. It undermine the whole stealth of the mission after all. But Damian still hadn’t seen Dick for weeks… he felt his feet pull him in the direction of the bedroom like a magnet. Soon he was greedily drinking in the sight of one Dick Grayson sprawled out on the bed, all olive skin and perfect muscles gleaming in the dim light from the window.

Damian kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with him.

“Babybat.” Dick stirred immediately at the dip in the mattress and smiled sleepily over at him.

“Grayson.” Damian greeted him shortly, though unable to keep a soft look from his face. Having come this far, he gave in crawled over to get a kiss.

Dick smiled and hummed happily into the contact, and when Damian started to pull away he cupped the back of his head to keep them together. Damian his muscles seem to melt under Dick’s warm hands as they always did and let the other pull him close. The kiss was lazy and unhurried, just the warm press of mouths dragging against each other. Even when Dick parted his lips to taste him there was no urgency, just a warm glow that built and built in Damian’s blood till all his thoughts were mush.

He could let Dick kiss him for hours. Sometimes he did.

“Not sure why you’re here, but I’m certainly not complaining.” laughed Dick, voice still fairly thick with sleep.

“As is correct.” Damian said, still trying to get some semblance of himself back together. Not that Dick let him. He was pulled down into another appreciative kiss that made his fingers curl lightly into fists on Dick’s chest.

“I missed you.” Dick said pulling back to press a kiss to his temple.

“And- and you as well.” Damian managed feeling himself flush. Dick totally notice and the smile against his skin grew wider.

“Stay the night?” Dick asked, pulling Damian to curl up against the warmth of his chest.

“If you insist.” Damian said snuggling close (though he’d fiercely deny doing such a thing later) and sighing in contentment.

Whether or not Dick liked his clumsy Valentines gift, just being here with him not was all the gift Damian needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my story posts from Tumblr.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
